Wherever Time Takes You
by BillJ
Summary: SeeD are working on a secret project with "Parallel Time", somewhat like another dimension and Seifer goes through the portal! Read to find out the whole story.
1. The Beginning

FF8: Wherever Time Takes You  
By: BillJ  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
-Backround Info: This is an FF8 FanFic that takes place right after the SeeD students exam. The time thing might be confusing but It will hopefully clear up later on. What do I mean by the "time thing"? Read and find out :)  
  
  
  
---Inside a room in Balamb Garden a group of Scientists, along with Quistis, Seifer, Squall and some others are gathered around a table, looking at a blueprint of some sort. They stand around the table arguing and pointing all talking at the same time so none of it can actually be heard.  
  
Scientist: It Isn't possible.  
Quistis: There's nothing about it that CAN'T be proven wrong. It's worth a try!  
Scientist: The SeeD have a low budget, we can't afford to spend half of the treasury on some time travel project, we have things to do and clients we need to help, we dont have time for this!  
Quistis: It's not time travel doctor, It's parallel time.  
Scientist: Please explain what this "parallel time" is....  
Quistis: Well it's a simply concept actually. We live in a straight line of time. But there are other lines parallel to ours....so in theory we could warp to a parallel time area where events that occured in history have changed...  
Scientist: I don't understand.  
Quistis: Well an example is....in this time zone Balamb garden is here....in another time zone events have resulted differently so that maybe Balamb garden was never built...see what I mean?  
Scientist: Yes I get it now, but how do you travel from one Parallel Time to another?  
Quistis: That's where this project comes in....Give us funding and I will make the machine to do it, and then we will send a courageous person through the portal and see what happens.  
Scientist: How will the person get back?  
Quistis: After a certain point in time a natural portal will be made and the person gets sent back. But that is just in theory, so whoever will do this experiment for us, must know of the possible consequences.  
  
---On the other side of the table Seifer, Squall and some other members of SeeD are talking amongst themselves, only half listening to what Quistis and the Scientist are discussing. The SeeD students who passed the test are boasting and Seifer and Squall stand fairly quietly, then begin talking.  
  
Seifer: You think we did the right thing?  
Squall: What?  
Seifer: You know...chasing those Galbadian soldiers to the communication tower?  
Squall: Well Cid didn't appreciate that.  
Seifer: I know, I failed for the 7th time on the damn test.  
Squall: Well maybe if you---  
Seifer: Shut up I dont want to hear it....what are these scientists talking about anyways?  
  
---After finishing their discussion the scientists and Quistis regroup at the front of the table and make a signal to stop talking. Then the SeeD members sit down in the closest chair they can find and Quistis begins speaking.  
  
Quistis: Most of you haven't been listening and dont know why you are even here, so I will fill you in on what is going on.  
Quistis: We are working on a secret project that is going to test time and space. We will be constructing a type of portal where we will send someone into parallel time where things are different from what they are now. The outcome of the events you see in Parallel time will be different from the ones that happened here. For example Seifer might have not been so stubborn and passed the SeeD exam.  
(They all laugh and Seifer looks up unammused)  
Quistis: But there are two things the person going through the portal needs to be aware of. The first is that we dont know what time you will end up in. You could end up in parallel time in the past or future, or maybe even the present....the second is that we arent 100% sure of the way you can leave parallel time.  
Quistis: Any volunteers?  
(they all look at her blankly)  
Quistis: Well, now we will have to do it the childish way.  
  
---Quistis writes down all the peoples names that are present in the room and rips them. She then dumps then into a small bin and mixes them. She sticks her hand in the bin and pulls out a small slip of paper.  
  
Quistis: Seifer....  
Seifer: WHAT!  
Quistis: Seifer ill talk to you privately later, everyone else is dismissed, you will be helping me create the portal, we will meet again later today!  
  
---They all rush out of the room, Seifer stays behind in his seat looking dazed. Quistis walks over to him and begins to talk to him.  
  
Quistis: That was the fairest way possible Seifer....  
Seifer: I know, but I...I....can't do it.  
Quistis: Why not?  
Seifer: Because...I...just the possibility of being stuck there....you know?  
Quistis: I understand but there is a good chance that there will be a natural portal to bring you back.  
Seifer: Not guaranteed though.  
Quistis: No but a good chance....the portal will hopefully be done in a week if we work quickly, will you be fully ready then?  
Seifer: Yeah.....  
  
Eight Days Later.....  
  
---Sparks fly everywhere as the SeeD group perfects their portal. Quistis stands behind them observing. Seifer staggers in, looking suprisingly confident.  
  
Quistis: Once we are done with the finishing touches, we will be able to electrify it and begin the experiment.  
SeeD guy: You think this will actually work Quistis?  
Quistis: Yes I do. (Turns to Seifer) And I am sure that you will make it back safely too.  
Quistis: Are You ready?  
Seifer: Yes I am.  
Quistis: You sound pretty cheerful compared to a few days ago.  
Seifer: Well your assurance that there will be a way back helps...and hell maybe ill have a little fun. (Laughs evily)  
Quistis: Okay SUPPLY THE ELECTRICITY!  
  
---An SeeD member pulls down a lever and a huge jolt of electricity comes down from the wall and heads toward the portal. The circular portal lights up and the insides begin swirling, everyone then looks at Seifer.  
  
Seifer: I'm ready.  
  
---Seifer steps, one by one his feet move closer to the portal. He stops right in front of it, then peers in but only see's blue swirls and dots. He them walks in, putting one leg in, then the other and then suddenly he is gone. He becomes light-headed and he spins along with the blue swirls until he can begin to see the environment around him, then he becomes conscious and looks around, he is inside a boat.  
  
Seifer Thinks to himself: Where am I? Did I make it across? I recognize this boat...I remember it clearly...Squall is sitting next to me and Zell is on the other side of me...and there is Quistis in the front....but I need to remember they arent the Squall and Quistis that I know....I KNOW WHERE I AM NOW...THE SeeD STUDENT EXAM....that means I'm in the past!  
  
Xu: The Galbadian army has seized the town. Our job is to establish a basic perimeter and drive the Galbadian forces out of the town and the surrounding area. They called on our help because they can't fend off the Galbadians alone. Remember this is not only the SeeD exam, but a real-life situation.  
  
Seifer Thinks to Himself: I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! Maybe this time I can pass this stupid exam...but wait...in parallel time, the outcome of these events are different, I must be on my guard for this.  
Quistis: Let's go!  
  
---The SeeD boat slams onto the beach and the door opens, Seifer runs out first followed by Squall and Zell. They run up the beach and head into the town.....  
  
(CHAPTER 2 ON IT'S WAY SOON R&R PLEASE!) 


	2. The Execution

FF8: Wherever Time Takes You  
By: BillJ  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---Seifer, Zell and Squall all make their way into the town. They run up the street and start getting attacked by Galbadian Soldiers. They defeat them easily and make it to a quiet spot.  
  
Seifer: Okay fellas, you better have all your equiptment.....Communicators, weapons, first aid, all the other stuff.  
Zell: Yeah we got it.  
Seifer: Our objective is to penetrate the town center area and stand guard, if anything happens then we are on our own because the rest of the SeeD are on the other side of town.  
Zell: Alright lets go, the town center should be at the end of this street.  
  
---They look around, seeing no Galbadian soldiers they begin to become less tense and casually walk into the town center, which is a circular street with a fountain in the middle surrounded by buildings, also with a path to a forest.  
  
Seifer: How boring....  
Squall: Yeah.  
Zell: At least we dont have to do anything hard, should be an easy passing grade.  
Seifer: Speak for yourself this is like my 6th or 7th time.  
Zell: Hahahaha  
Seifer: Let's see if I can contact the others with the communicator. (He tries to use the communicator but it dosent work)  
Squall: You have to get to higher ground.  
Seifer: You think that will work? (points to the trail leading into the woods)  
Squall: Yeah that should work.  
Zell: There's a hill on the other side of the tree's.  
Seifer: Alright ill be back in a sec, dont run off.  
  
---Seifer jogs up the dirt trail leading to the forest, he gets to the edge of the forest and then hears something, he hides behind a fallen tree trunk and looks down with his binoculars. There is a line of Galbadian soldiers heading toward the communication tower, but they see Zell and Squall, and quickly surround them, realizing they were outnumbered, Squall and Zell had to surrender.  
  
Seifer Thinks to Himself: THATS IT! In the other time we were hiding behind the fountain and the soldiers went right past us to the communication tower...I wonder whats going to happen to them.  
  
---Down below in the town center the leader of the soldiers steps forward and leans over Zell and Squall.  
  
Captain: Are you alone?  
Squall: .....  
Captain: Are you alone?  
Squall: (Looks up toward the forest and see's Seifer, and then gives him a reassuring glance) That is correct.  
Captain: Just two of you eh?  
Captain: Were you going to attack the communication tower?  
Squall: .......  
Captain: Very well then.  
  
---The captain whistles and all the Galbadian soldiers except two begin leaving for the communication tower, where they were origionall going. The two that stayed behind take a step back. The pull their guns and one shoots Squall and the other shoots Zell.  
  
Seifer: NOOOO! (realizes he yelled too loud, he dives back behind a tree so they wouldn't see him, the two Galbadian soldiers quickly look up)  
Soldier: THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!! THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!!  
Soldier2: In the hills! There's a third one!  
  
---All the soldiers quickly look toward the forest. They then turn back and run toward the town center again, then they begin shooting blindly into the tree's, Seifer runs up the large hill trying to escape, as bullets fly past him. Galbadian soldiers try to persue him as he runs up the hill.  
  
(-------BACK AT THE BEACH-SeeD temporary HQ-----)  
  
SeeD Member: Quistis, we lost radar contact with group M.....Seifer, Zell and Squall in the town center.  
Quistis: The Town Center? Isnt that suppose to be one of the quieter areas?  
SeeD Member: Maybe it was a fluke.  
Quistis: Keep an eye on the situation, if you get them back on radar or communication then inform me.  
SeeD Member: Alright.  
  
  
(----Return to Seifer---)  
  
---Seifer realizes that he gained a wide lead on the Galbadians stops at the top of the hill and takes out his communicator. He sits down on a rock and talks into it.  
  
Seifer: HQ come in...HQ come in....  
SeeD: HQ here, what is your location?  
Seifer: I'm not sure, on top of a hill somewhere outside of town...this is an emergency....  
SeeD: I'll get Quistis!  
Seifer: Hurry!  
Quistis: What is your situation?  
Seifer: Being chased...I repeat I am on the run.....  
Quistis: What is your count?  
Seifer: ....(long pause)....minus two....  
Quistis: Sorry your breaking up, repeat your last.  
Seifer: Minus two....Galbadian shooters killed Zell and Squall.  
Quistis: Uniformed soldiers shot your team?  
Seifer: Yes, they slaughtered them right on the spot!  
Quistis: Alright we'll get you out. Take out your map...we'll pick you up at secor BA493 south.  
Seifer: Is there few enemy's and safe for pick-up?  
Quistis: Yes, try to keep radio silence until….Three hours from now.  
Seifer: Alright.  
  
---Seifer hears voices coming up through the woods, he puts the communicator away and begins to run again.  
  
(CHAPTER 3 COMING TONIGHT HOPEFULLY) 


	3. Moving onward

Wherever Time Takes YOU  
By: Bill J  
Chapter 3  
  
  
(----At Galbadian HeadQuarers----)  
General: SeeD member leading a group to destroy the communication tower?  
Wedge: Yes Sir.  
General: You have new orders. I want you to find this SeeD and kill him when you see him, we cannot allow him to run off.  
Wedge: Alright sir.  
  
---Wedge picks up a large assault rifle and a map and he runs toward the forest where Seifer was last seen.  
  
(----Dollet Beach....SeeD HQ----)  
  
---A small group along with Quistis stand near a helicopter, they look at a map and she begins talking.  
  
Quistis: We have a lost soldier outside of town. We are going to go up via helicopter and bring him home. There are already two suspected dead, we have to leave soon.  
Quistis: This is a dangerous mission, there are Galbadians all over the place. Whoever dosent want to go can leave now.  
  
---None of the SeeD leave, so Quistis looks approvingly at all of them and they begin to get into the helicopter, then Xu walks hastily over to the group.  
  
Xu: What is going on here? Who ordered the search and rescue?  
Quistis: I did.  
Xu: You will stand down, command has ordered all SeeD student groups to leave and meet us at the beach earlier than we planned. Then we will get on the boats and leave.  
Quistis: I dont think you understand, we have one missing and two probably dead already.  
Xu: I'm aware of that, we will take a look at the situation when we get back to Balamb garden and start a rescue operation from there.  
Quistis: ......  
  
---The students taking the exam run down toward the beach when they heard the news they were leaving the operation early. They all run into the boats and prepare to leave.  
  
(----Back to Seifer----)  
---He Runs into an open field in the middle of the forest, he takes out the map from his pocket and looks at it.  
Seifer: This has to be the sector they told me to come to.  
  
---He takes out his communicator.  
  
Seifer: HQ.....  
SeeD person: HQ here.  
Seifer: I am at the pick-up spot, where are you?  
SeeD person: I'll get Quistis on the radio.  
Seifer: Alright.  
Quistis: Seifer?  
Seifer: HQ...I am at the pick-up spot....  
Quistis: Seifer.....we can't make pick-up.  
Seifer: But I'm right here.  
Quistis: Spot is too hard to make pick-up. We are going to divert you to new coordinates. Look at your map....Sector B12-39.  
Seifer: (looks at his map and realizes that sector is outside of timber, quite a while away) Negative HQ....I'm ready now...where are you guys?  
Quister: I'm sorry but we can't do pick-up, go to new coordinates.  
(Seifer hears a noise in the woods)  
Seifers: (says in a whisper) Someones comming......  
  
---Seifer looks through the tree's and see's a line of Galbadian soldiers walking along side him, but farther away. He stands very still and watches, then he hears yelling, then gunshots. He tries to see what is going on and see's that the Dollet and Galbadian soldiers were shooting at eachother, there is so much noise from the fighting that no one could hear him running so he takes off through the tree's and heads toward Timber, which is miles and miles away..... 


	4. Change

WHERERVER TIME TAKES YOU  
CHAPTER 4  
  
---After a while of running, Seifer settles down and catches his breath. He goes over to a tree and rests against it. He falls asleep sitting down and he begins dreaming about everything that has happened. All of a sudden he see's the scene where Squall and Zell die, and right when the gun fires he wakes up and hears a whisper. He stays still for a second and then a sniper bullet goes two inches away from his head and hits a nearby tree trunk. Seifer jumps up and runs through the forest like he was before. He runs out of the forest and a pick-up truck drives by and Seifer runs toward it and runs into the street. The truck comes to a screeching stop, making a skid on the small road. A man with dark hair opens the door and gets out of the truck. He walks over to Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Can I get a ride?  
Rebel: Yeah.  
(The man leads him to the back of the truck where other people are sitting, he hops up into the back and the man gets back into the truck and begins driving again. Seifer looks around at all the people.)  
  
Seifer: Where are we heading?  
Rebel2: Timber.  
Seifer: Good.  
Rebel2: Who are you?  
Seifer: SeeD student...I was in Dollet and....long story.  
Rebel2: (nods)  
  
---The truck roars into Timber going at a high speed and when the reach the center of town there are gunshots and all of a sudden machine gun fire scrapes the truck and the driver turns the truck so fast that it falls on it's side, and all the people in the back scurry away. A huge explosion comes out of a nearby building, blinfing Seifer momentarily.   
  
---Seifer runs into a long building with a long corridor leading downwards. He notices the Galbadians are attacking the Timber Rebels so he decides to hide in the building for a second. A Galbadian tank slams through the wall at the other side of the corridor. It stays there for a second, then shoots a shell right near seifer and it blows up and Seifer goes flying across the room. Galbadian soldiers then enter the building and go up and down the hall looking for prisoners.  
  
---Then the soldiers come up to a body just lying on the ground. They walk up to the body and the person is wearing gray clothing. They look on his tag and it says "SeeD student- Seifer". The soldiers grab the body and leave the building, they go to a general and throw the body on the ground.  
  
Soldier: WE FOUND THAT SEED WHO WAS RUNNING FROM THE ARMY IN DOLLET!  
Soldier2: HE'S DEAD!!  
General: Hmmmmm  
  
---Biggs, the sniper that was following Seifer walks from another building over to the spot where they are gathered. He looks at the body.  
  
Biggs: That's not him.  
Soldier: But it's his clothing and...the tag says it's him.  
Biggs: He switched uniforms.  
  
---A Galbadian soldier walks down the street of Timber heading toward the town exit...he takes off the army helmet and his blonde hair is revealed. Seifer turns around and when he see's no one is watching he jogs toward the town exit and leaves the town quickly and goes to the surrounding area. He picks up his communicator......  
  
(CHAPTER 5 COMMING LATER) 


	5. Public Transit

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
CHAPTER 5  
  
---Seifer runs out of Timber and takes out his communicator. He waits a second, presses a button, then begins talking into it.  
  
Seifer: HQ.....  
Person: SeeD here.  
Seifer: This is Seifer, I maintained Radio Silence until i reached the pick-up point, and i'm here.  
Seifer: Where are you guys?  
Person: Let me get Quistis again....  
Quistis: Seifer?  
Seifer: I'm at pick-up point, no one is here.  
Quistis: I'm sorry Seifer, but....  
Seifer: WHAT NOW.  
Quistis: Recent Galbadian aggressions have made the area extremely dangerous.  
Seifer: I'm standing right in the middle of a field, if it was dangerous I would be dead correct?  
Quistis: We are going to revert you to....sector A-194.  
Seifer: (takes out his map) That's back up near dollet?  
Quistis: Yes, thats the new pick-up spot.  
Seifer: (voice becomes rigid) But I'm here......  
Seifer: I'm out here in the wild being persued without food or water for well over 30 hours, running only on the ambition that you will get me out of here, and after you failing me two times....  
Seifer: I shouldnt have left Zell and Squall...I should have been there when the soldiers came.....  
Person: (looks over at Quistis) Distract him!  
Quistis: Seifer, pull yourself together. Your a trained SeeD, there were many training simulations with these types of situations. Just head back to Dollet area and we'll bring you home.  
Quistis: How is your equiptment holding up?  
Seifer: I changed uniforms back in Timber, I have a Galbadian suit on, and i picked up a gun luckily because I lost my sword a long time ago.  
Quistis: Make it up there as fast as you can.  
Seifer: Alright.  
  
(---SeeD Radio Room----)  
Quistis: Someone find Xu and bring her in here.  
SeeD: Okay (walks out).  
Quistis: (stands there thinking for a minute and Xu comes in)  
Xu: What is going on?  
Quistis: We still have a ground soldier alive in the area near Timber.  
Xu: Okay where did you tell him the pick-up would be?  
Quistis: Sector A-194 outside Dollet.  
Xu: I will commence the search and rescue operation, if he contacts again then answer it.  
Quistis: Alright.  
  
(----Seifer-----)  
  
Thinks to Himself: What is the quickest way back to Dollet? Maybe if I can find a ride again somehow...I need to go northeast and reach another field outside Dollet. Wait I have an idea....  
  
---Seifer runs across the field and through some trees and stops suddenly...he listens, and hears a train comming his way, he runs into the field and see's the train tracks, then wonders where the train is. He then see's it comming from the horizon. The train approaches him quickly and Seifer runs along side it for a second then lunges onto the side of the train gripping a chain to he dosen't fall off. He hops onto the part of the train that connects the train cars. There are two doors, one on each side. Seifer looks into one of the windows and see's a bunch of Galbadian soldiers sitting down. His heart starts pounding. He looks into the other window and see's a main in a suit reading a newspaper. He begins breathing hard and sweating.  
  
Seifer: This is the Galbadian Presidents Train. 


	6. 2 Deaths

WHEREVER TIME TAKE YOU  
CHAPTER 6  
  
---Seifer stands on the bar that connects the two train cars wondering what he should do so that he can not be noticed, and stay on the train long enough so he can get close to Dollet.  
  
Seifer thinks to himself: Damnit why did I throw the Galbadian soldiers helmet....If I still had that then I could get through here without being seen, but without that helmet ill stand out too easily.  
  
---A galbadian soldiers travels from the soldier car to the Presidents one, he see's Seifer and before he can yell Seifer grabs him and covers his mouth. He then snatches his helmet off of his head and throws him off the train and he lands on the ground and rolls a few feet.  
  
---Seifer puts on the helmet and walks into the Presidents cabin. He walks in and listens as the President yells at two soldiers to leave him alone. They leave the train car and then the phone rings. The president picks it up.  
  
President: Yes?  
Guy: We lost that SeeD again....  
President: Another time?  
Guy: We tried, I dont know how he escaped Timber.  
President: The SeeD are going to pick him up and he is going to tell them that we shot those other SeeD and he will tell them that we are secretly using the communication tower, I want him found!  
Guy: Sir I have an idea.....  
President: What's that?  
Guy: If the SeeD think he's dead then they will never come and get him right?  
President: Yes?  
Guy: So if we tell them he has been killed, they will never come for him and we will be able to find him eventually.  
President: Brilliant Idea, ill get a-hold of the SeeD right now and inform them of our findings.  
Guy: We can use the body that we found, Seifer changed uniforms so this dead body has his clothes on, it will work perfectly.  
President: Very good, carry on the search.  
  
---Seifer stands and listens to all of what was said. The President hangs up the phone. Seifer tears off his helmet and the President wasnt aware that he was behind him, he turns around and his eyes get wide.  
  
Seifer: What's wrong? You seem suprised to see me.  
President: w-w-w...........  
  
---Seifer grabs his gun that comes along with the Galbadian soldiers uniform, points it, then shoots and the President slumps over in his chair. The soldiers on the other part of the train hear the shot and jump from their chairs and start yelling. Seifer decides its time to escape, opens a window and then jumps from the moving train and rolls down a hill into an open field.  
  
(---Back at Balamb Garden---)  
  
Quistis: Have Xu and the others left to the pick-up spot for Seifer?  
SeeD: Yes, her and a team of trained members left a little while ago.  
Quistis: God I hope he makes it after all of this.  
(SeeD guy turns on the TV and a news break comes on)  
  
Reporter: It is official. Three days after the SeeD mission in Dollet, Seifer, the lost SeeD student was found dead earlier today. Galbadian soliders found his body in Timber and said he was killed by Timber Independence Extremists. This is also after most of Seifer's team was wiped out. Overall the SeeD lost 5 people in the Dollet mission. This is one of the darker moments in the Organizations many year history....  
  
(They sit and watch the TV in silence)  
  
---Rajin, who was listening to the TV walks over and punches the wall making a fist indent in the wall.  
  
Rajin: They killed him! They killed him and we did nothing. We just sat here.  
Quistis: .....  
Rajin: We did nothin, ya know?  
  
CHAPTER 7 COMMING LATER(SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR 6) 


	7. Fate

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
CHAPTER 7  
  
---Seifer lands hard on the ground when he jumped off the train and he rolls down a hill bumping over rocks and other obstructions as he finally comes to a stop at the end of the hill. He grasps his head and pain and staggers up. He wanted to make sure that HQ still knew he was alive so he reaches for his Communicator and he cant find it. He looks down and the communicator lays on the ground, snapped almost in half. He then looks for his map and he can't find that either.  
  
Seifer: I don't know where I am.  
  
---The cold winter wind blows up snow and hits against him. He looks around and see's the he is in an open field almost surrounded by forest. He begins panicing and losing confidence again until he see's a tall tower in the distance. He looks at the building closely. It has a large dish at the top of it pointing upwards.  
  
Seifer: ....I know where I am....  
  
---Seifer starts walking quickly, then starts running toward the direction of the building. He sprints full speed into the forest and he dodges trees and rocks as he makes it through the forest. As he exits the forest he see's other buildings, and the tower is almost directly in front of him. He walks up to the building and looks straight up admiring it's height. Seifer walks inside the building and steps on a platform. He watches some scattered Galbadian soldiers walk around but none of them recognize him. He makes his way up to the top level on the elevator. There is a huge satellite dish and a large computer on the roof. He walks up to the computer and looks at it. Then he starts clicking and typing on it. A screen pops up that says nothing but "Self Destruct". He hits enter and the computer starts busting, and a huge explosion comes from the satellite dish, but Seifer jumps onto the elevator again, missing the blast by seconds. The elevator goes down, and at the bottom some soldiers are running around and pointing at the top of the tower. Amongst the chaos Seifer escapes again easily.  
  
Seifer: Thats why they killed Squall and Zell.  
Seifer: Now time to go to the pick-up spot.  
  
---Now that he knows where the communication tower is, he also knows where the pick-up point is so he runs back into another small forest outside the communication tower. He dodges trees again. The SeeD helicopter flies fairly quickly into the pick-up spot. The people inside the helicopter look around.  
  
Pilot: Note to HQ, soldier not at pick-up spot.  
Pilot: We have to go back.  
  
---The helicopter turns around and starts flying back the other way as Seifer walks out of the forest. Then he see's the helicopter and begins running in the direction of the helicopter, shooting off his gun to try to get their attention, but they dont hear it.  
  
Seifer: HEY! (gunshots)  
Seifer: HEY!! WAIT!!  
Seifer: HEY!! (gunshots)  
Seifer: WAIT!!!!! IM RIGHT.....HERE, YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!!  
  
---Seifer throws his gun as far as he can, then there is a long silence and he stands there in shock. He waits and a rumbling noise comes from the forest and three galbadian tanks crash out of the forest into the open field and then stop. Then following them are some soldiers who also make their way through the forest. Seifer looks back but dosent move. He stands there perfectly still waiting for his fate. Then the parallel time portal opens up in front of him. He looks right into it with his eyes wide open. He walks slowly, dragging his feet into the snow, but before he reaches the portal a gunshot breaks the silence. Seifer looks down and blood drips out of his leg, the portal closes, and he falls into the snow.  
  
  
That is the actual ending. But if your extremely curious to find out what really happens then I will be making an Afterlouge thing to tell what happens. But if you want to leave the rest to your imagination then stop here, hope you likes it! 


	8. Afterwards

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
AFTERLOUGE  
  
  
(----Back in Normal time-----Balamb Garden----)  
  
Days in parallel time are weeks in normal time. Everyday the experiment members walk into the portal room to see if Seifer came back, but everyday no one is there. One week turns into Two....then a month....then over a month. Then they decide something must be done.  
  
Quistis: (talks to the group) Okay we have a troubling question to ask ourselves. Do we continue to wait hoping that one day Seifer will return? Do we leave Seifer for dead and end the experiment? Or do we take a large risk and send one or more people there to see what is going on?  
(they look around at eachother wondering what to do)  
Squall: I'll go.  
(they all look at him)  
Quistis: You?  
Zell: If he goes i'll go too.  
Quistis: You two are willing to go through the portal and taking the risk of not getting back?  
Squall: Yes.  
Quistis: Alright...as long as you know what your getting into.  
Squall: We should go right away, Seifer might be in danger.  
Quistis: In a hurry? Alright we hope the best for you, there should be a portal that you can come back in, go through it the first chance you get!  
Quistis: Start up the portal!  
(the pull the lever and the portal turns on)  
Zell: Alright let's go.  
  
Zell and Squall step into the portal and they swirl around and around and then things start taking form as they arrive in parallel time. They shake their heads and blink a few times. They look around and realize they are in Balamb Garden, near the Nursing area.  
  
Zell: We should keep a low profile. Who knows where the "other" Zell and Squall are.  
Squall: Maybe Seifer is in the doctors area?  
Zell: Alright, we should look everywhere for him.  
  
Zell and Squall walk through the corridor and eventually make way to a door with a small window on it. They look inside the door and they see Quistis, Seifer and the nurse in the room, Seifer in a bed with a bandage and cast on his left leg. Squall quickly ducks out of their sight.  
  
Squall: He's in there!  
Zell: Yeah but, the odds of that being the Seifer from our time could be very slim, so dont act weird to him. We dont even know what happened to Seifer. He could be in the portal home right now for all we know.  
Squall: Your right, but we should try to find out.  
  
Zell and Squall swiftly walk into the Nurses office, they come in and over-hear a conversation between Quistis and Seifer, they dont notice that Squall and Zell walked in so they dont stop talking.  
  
Quistis: Boy were we lucky. The Dollet army and some SeeD still in the area got to you before the Galbadians could finish you off. You've been through a lot.  
Seifer: Yeah I deserved some good luck after getting all of that bad luck, I didn't think things would work out, but they did.  
  
---Seifer and Quistis look over and Zell and Squall almost in unison. Quistis just stares and her eyes get wide and she looks in amazements at the two. Squall and Zell then look over at Seifer and he too looks amazed at the two.  
  
Seifer: Impossible....  
Zell: ???  
Seifer: I.....watched....you.............die.  
  
  
THE END 


	9. Sequel

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU 2  
  
Okay a few things first. This is a sequel to the other one but it is in the same story thing because Im too lazy to make a new one, plus it's easier to do it this way. So I decided to do the sequel instead of ending with the Afterlouge thing.....  
  
  
(BEFORE THE STORY ENDED.....)  
Seifer: Impossible....  
Zell: ????  
(Seifer still not aware it is the Zell and Squall from his time)  
Seifer: I....watched.....you.....DIE.  
  
Seifer while still lying on the bed looks over Zell and Squall and see's a portal open up again behind them. He quickly jumps out of his bed and when he lands on the floor he puts too much weight on his wounded leg.  
Seifer: AHHHHHHHH OOOOOW damnit.  
(Squall and Zell grab his arms and drag him back onto the bed.  
Seifer: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? IT WAS RIGHT THERE.  
Quistis: I'm not sure what is going on hear, but I'm looking forward to find out from you two. Ill leave you all alone for a while.(leaves the room)  
Zell: What was right there.  
Seifer: THE BLUE THING, I SAW IT BEFORE, AND THEN AGAIN, NOW IT'S GONE, ah you wouldn't understand.  
Squall: (says in a unique voice) Really Seifer?  
Seifer: (looks up at them) Nah, it can't be...you two...portal....  
Zell: Yes....  
Seifer: From the other time  
Zell: Yes....  
Seifer: But how....why....  
Squall: No time to explain now, you look terrible, plus we need to get out of here before Quistis comes back demanding answers....  
Seifer: True.  
Squall: You saw the portal a little while ago?  
Seifer: Yeah it was out in the hall there.  
Squall: Alright we need to get out of here quietly.  
  
Squall and Zell elevate Seifer from the bed and help him hop over to the door. They look out the small glass window on the door to see if anyone is comming. They open the door quietly and walk out into a quiet hallway.  
  
Seifer: Alright now what?  
Squall: We dont know when the next portal will be....  
Zell: Well calculating the time and probability of such thing occuring, it should take about.....three minutes.  
Seifer: Zell when did you become so smart?  
Zell: Dont know.  
Squall: Alright, now we need to lay low for three minutes and it should appear to one, or all of us.  
  
Quistis: Hey, where are you going?  
Zell: Crap.  
Seifer: Let's go.(limps around a corner)  
Quistis: HEY!  
  
Zell and Squall run full speed as Seifer gimps behind them, they try avoiding Quistis at all costs, but she continues chasing them. Suddenly they turn a corner and see the portal. Quistis comes around the corner and looks down the empty hallway.  
  
Quistis: What the...where'd they go? 


	10. Vampric

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
PART TWO  
Author: J  
  
  
The Same sequence happens as Zell, Seifer and Squall go back to regular time through the portal, they spin around and eventually drop into their normal time. They all land on the floor on their back  
  
Zell: Ow damnit.  
(Quistis stands in the doorway)  
Quists: Hey...  
Zell: Quistis.  
Seifer: I suppose I'm going to have to tell you the whole story right?  
Quistis: Of Couse!  
Seifer: It was crazy, lots of killing, and running, and--  
Quistis: Okay okay later, looks like all of you need rest.  
Quists: We are working on this new thing though, It allows us to pick our destination for when someone goes through.  
Seifer: Do I have to try that too?  
Quistis: (looks at his wounded leg) I'm sure we can wait a while, It's night time, if you guys didn't make such a racket I wouldn't have known you came back...  
Seifer: Can I go to sleep now(passes out)  
  
Seifer's eye lids open slowly, and he see's that it is still night time. He looks up and he see's he is in a bed in the Nursing area with a bandage. He slow gets up and hobbles around, he leaves the room and walks down the hallway and looks into the room with the portal. He stares at it for a while. He walks over and pulls the lever. The portal makes a loud noise and turns on, Seifer walks slowly into the portal and dissapears. Quistis runs into the room after hearing the noise.  
  
Quistis: What the---who turned this on?  
  
The same thing happens again as he swirls through the portal. Things begin to appear around him, his vision becomes full and looks around. He walks over to a sign that reads "Timber TV Studio". He walks up the stairs and see's Rinoa, Squall, Zell and the Galbadian president.  
  
Thinks: (Where am I? Is this the past or future? WAIT Squall told me about this earlier. He said they were on a Timber mission and all this happened, what should I do then?)  
  
(NOTE: I know i said the story began after the SeeD exam, but when he was in the first parallel time weeks went by in normal time so it is now a past event)  
  
The President is surrounded by Squall and the rest of the group. Seifer decides to run in the room and help them out. He grabs a gun, puts it in his pocket then grabs the President hostage. He puts the sword next to his neck and backs away, Edea appears into the room, Seifer see's the potential threat and grabs the gun and shoots her in the shoulder.  
  
Edea: AHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!  
(Falls to her Knees)  
Seifer: .....  
Edea: I put a curse on you Seifer. You will have eternal life, IN MISERY and you will be confined to the night, and everyone around you will DIE.  
(Falls flat on the floor)  
Zell: What was that!?  
  
A portal opens up behind the body of Edea, and Seifer jumps over the corpse and runs into the portal quickly, he is brought back into the portal and spins around like usual, and ends up back in the Portal room in normal time. Quistis is standing there when he falls back in. She looks angry over at him.  
  
Quistis: WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?  
  
Seifer gets back on his feet, walks over to the window and see's that it is still night time. He walks slowly over to Quistis, grabs her and bites her neck and she falls to the floor. 


	11. Attack

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
SEQUEL(PART 2)  
WRITER: J  
  
Quistis passes out onto the floor after being bitten and Seifer moves his head up and there is blood dripping from his mouth. He looks for a place to hide and wash his mouth, and he hears whistling in the hallway, he stands in front of the door so no one can see in.  
  
Rajin: WHOA! It's Seifer!  
Rajin: I heard about what happened to you.  
Seifer: What are you doing up this hour Rajin.  
Rajin: Lookin for people who are breaking the curfew, ya know?  
Seifer: Ah yes i see.  
Rajin: Seifer, why is there blood comming from your mouth? (backs away)  
Seifer: Rajin, do you believe in curses, or the supernatural?  
Rajin: Dont know, haven't seen any of that stuff for myself, ya know?  
(Seifer slowly opens his mouth and two fan-like teeth stick out from each side of his mouth)  
  
Rajin: No....  
Seifer: Rajin you musn't tell anyone.  
Rajin: I wouldn't do anything to betray you Seifer, we've been friends a long time, ya know?  
Seifer: I need you to help me during the day time. But first we must find a place for me to stay.  
Rajin: I know, the old cemetary, there's a small building there with some rooms with coffins.  
Seifer: Take me there.  
  
They walk into a large graveyard, and there is a building near the back of it. Rajin leads the way over, and opens the creaky gate. They walk inside and look around. Rajin pulls a lever and a secret door opens and there is an empty room inside.  
  
Rajin: This should work, private and close to balamb garden if you need me for anything.  
Seifer: Your the only one who knows about this?  
Rajin: And probably headmaster Cid and the other person who owns this property.  
Seifer: Who would that be?  
Rajin: Some guy named Wade, nobody knows him, ya know?  
Seifer: I see, try to avoid from having anyone come here. If I am to be found out, you will be killed.  
Rajin: Y-y-yes sir. Ill be leaving now.  
Seifer: Come back later tonight.  
Rajin: Okay...  
  
Seifer walks farther into the room, and Rajin turns around, looks at him, then pulls the lever to close the door. He walks out of the graveyard.  
  
Another SeeD teacher walks by the portal room and see's Quistis on the ground. He walks over to her and looks to see what is wrong. He runs out of the room to get the nurse. Moments later she is in the nurses area. She begins to wake up. The Nurse is standing next to her examining her neck.  
  
Nurse: DId you remember cutting your neck on anything? A Pin or glass maybe?  
Quistis: Not really...  
Nurse: What do you remember?  
Quisits: Seifer went into the portal without authorization, i walked into the portal room, and thats all I remember...  
Nurse: Maybe you were hit over the head by someone?  
Quistis: I dont think so my head feels fine.  
Nurse: That's strange how that happened, maybe we should file an assault account to Cid.  
Quistis: No im sure i just tripped or something.  
Nurse: No Im pretty sure something happened here.  
  
Night time falls and Seifer stands at the front gate waiting for Rajin to return for orders. He looks around to make sure no one is there. Then Rajin runs up to him.  
  
Rajin: I'm here boss.  
Seifer: Good I need two things from you.  
Rajin: Yes sir.  
Seifer: Find me a coffin, i don't care from where. Second...listen to what people say about me in Balamb Garden, there might be some suspicion....  
Rajin: yeah....  
Seifer: Now get to work.  
Rajin: Yes Sir.  
Seifer: And for now, I need a fresh supply of blood....  
  
---In the next morning of Balamb(the town) Paper there is a front cover story about an attack in the town the previous night.....--- 


	12. Trapped

WHEREVER TIME TAKES YOU  
PART DOS  
Bill J  
  
  
It's the next day at Balamb Garden...lunchtime to be more exact, and the usual events occur, Zell running into the cafeteria but still not getting hotdogs and everything else. Squall sits at a table talking with some other people and suddenly he stops and listens to the people talking at the other table.  
Person1: Yeah they say this SeeD did some time experiment and died, and now his spirit wanders these halls attacking anyone who he see's....  
Person2: Is that true?  
Person1: Doubt it, just a way to scare the freshman, but something is going on around here. Quistis gets attacked two nights ago, then that other person in Balamb town last night, who's it going to be tonight?  
Person: Thats a scary though---  
(Squall stops listening and looks around)  
  
The scene switches up to the office of headmaster Cid, where him and Quistis stand next to his desk making arrangements.  
Quistis: So you see, the experiment was indeed sucessful, but Seifer was killed on the other side, he came back though...then he went back in, and---it's very confusing.  
Cid: I'll take your word for it. We will make a grave for him tomorrow, I'm guessing there is no body so just a coffin or tombstone i guess.  
Quistis: Nope, no body.  
Cid: We will do it quietly tonight, we dont want any fuss.  
(Rajin stands outside the door, listens for a while, then runs to the elevator and leaves)  
  
-------THE NEXT NIGHT-----  
The new coffin Seifer got squeaks open in the secret room slowly until it is fully open, he raises up and looks around. Then pulls his legs over the side and gets out. He pushed the old stone door open and walks out into the larger room.  
Rajin: Hurry Seifer we gotta leave now, ya kow?  
Seifer: Why what's going on.  
Rajin: Cid and Quistis are marking a tombstone for you...  
Seifer: QUISTIS?!  
Seifer: Isn't it a little early for a funeral, i've been for 1-2 days...  
Rajin: But we must hurry ya know, they'll be here in a little while.  
Seifer: Okay okay.  
  
Cid and Quistis enter the graveyard a few minutes after Seifer exits. They have a large stone with his name on it and Cid plops it on the ground then hammers it in using his foot. Quistis and Cid Stare at it for a while, then move back a little and talk. Cid quickly glances into the forest and then some bushes rattle, Quistis hardly notices.  
Cid: I think we need to talk Quistis...  
Quistis: About what?  
Cid: (pushes her hair out of the way)  
Cid: Your neck is bitten!  
Quistis: Huh?  
Cid: We both know he isn't dead!  
Quistis: What are you talking about?  
Cid: First you get attacked in the portal room, then i just looked over in the woods a second ago and someone was watching us, and then they ran off. Something is going on here.  
Quistis: I'm sure it was just an animal or some other person...maybe a monster of some sort.  
Cid: No it wasn't, we both know something is going on here, and your trying to cover it up.  
Quistis: I dont even know what happened last night.  
Cid: Classic symptoms of such a thing, I know a thing or two about supernatural stuff, never thought I would see it for myself though. (Glances back into the forest) Let's go somewhere more private, we will talk later on tomorrow.  
(they walk out of the graveyard, then there is more rambling in the forest and the two walk out)  
  
Seifer: He knows what I have become...  
Rajin: what are you going to do about it?  
Seifer: Oh he will be taken care of in time.  
Seifer: Rajin, go back to Balamb Garden and make sure no one see's you, I can't have both you and Quistis under suspicion.  
Rajin: Yes sir!  
(Also leaves the graveyard)  
Seifer: ......  
  
There is a chirping of crickets in the backround as he stands silently in the graveyard, he goes back into the main building and sits down and the silence continues. Quickly Cid pops out of the shadows with a cross, Seifer quickly turns away.  
Cid: BACK!  
Seifer: Get out of here old man, and I may spare you your freedom.  
Cid: And let you kill again? Never.  
(Backs Seifer into a corner)  
Seifer: What do you think you can do to me?  
Cid: This.  
(A hige brick wall encloses him, making it so he cannot leave, he bangs against the wall but it won't move. Cid looks upon the wall pleased and begins to leave, then stopping at the door.  
Cid: I will take care of you later, if I dont come back in time im sure the sunlight will do the job. 


End file.
